<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mazes Aren’t For Everyone by thegayhomosexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772223">Mazes Aren’t For Everyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayhomosexual/pseuds/thegayhomosexual'>thegayhomosexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Class Championship Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chris and Mike are chaotic in this, David just vibes, Gino loves Kerry, Its Fall in this AU, Kayfabe Compliant, Kerry loves Gino, M/M, No one knows Kerry and Gino are dating, Pre-Gorgeous Gino, Wrestling, hes the tallest cowboy to exist, idk what to tag, set in 1981, set in october, this is just fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayhomosexual/pseuds/thegayhomosexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gino and Kerry have an idea and that is to spend quality time with the Von Erichs at a festival. Things get complicated when the boys get stuck in the maze and David has to help them out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gino Hernandez (Wrestling)/Kerry Von Erich, Kerry Von Erich/Gino Hernandez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mazes Aren’t For Everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so fluffy, I hope you guys like this because I loved writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gino and Kerry’s relationship was an interesting one, they didn’t know exactly how it happened or when they decided to make it official but if Gino could pinpoint it, it would be the time they got stuck in a maze with Mike and Chris.</p><p>They didn’t exactly intend to get stuck, what had happened was Gino knew their relationship was leading into something more serious—this meant he had to get comfortable with the Von Erichs. So, he and Kerry had an idea that when fall came, they’d go to a festival and just have fun. Kerry had spoken to Fritz about this, bringing Gino home (to be seen as a friend) and spend the night before going to the festival the next day. Everyone was excited, Chris and Mike’s smiles plastered on their faces. The two boys hardly couldn’t contain themselves, matter of fact, so much that they had trouble sleeping. It reminded Doris of when the boys believed in Santa Claus and the night before christmas, when all the toys went under the tree, Mike and Chris would try to stay up but Doris would politely ask David to tell them to get some rest. David was never harsh on them, he understood.</p><p>Gino had slightly experienced the same thing, Fritz arranged for Gino to sleep in the boys’ room which the italian had no problem with. He was fond of Mike and Chris, they were always making the italian laugh so hard that his stomach hurt and his eyes would crinkle with his smile so bright. Kerry would always look at him in amusement, it was a secret success to him that his boyfriend got along with his family. After dinner, Mike and Chris brushed their teeth and Kerry silently sneaked into his own room with Gino to say good night. They had to make it quick so Doris and Fritz wouldn’t walk in on them hugging and kissing. They felt like teenagers honestly, but they were both men in their twenties. What an interesting thing to think about Kerry thought to himself. </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early, yeah?” Kerry mused softly, kissing Gino’s forehead which brought a smile to the other man’s face. Gino took Kerry’s face in his hands gently and leaned in to peck him on the lips.</p><p>“It’ll be a fun day, I can tell Mike and Chris are excited.” Gino hummed only for Kerry to snort, playfully rolling his eyes as he shook his head.</p><p>“Yeah, good luck getting those two to bed.” They shared laughs before Gino brought himself out of the hug, leaving the room to go to the shared bedroom between the two younger brothers.</p><p>Mike was sitting on his bed, legs crossed as a bright smile had spread across his face. He was talking to Chris, sharing what they’d do first and what they were gonna eat at the festival.</p><p>Gino slowly walked in, closing the door behind him as he smiled.</p><p>“When do we leave tomorrow again, Gino?” Chris practically begged for the information, whining as he dramatically flopped backwards on his bed as Gino laid on his spot on the floor. It was comfortable and he couldn’t complain. He wished he was in bed with Kerry but this would do for now.</p><p>“We leave at ten, we gotta get up early so til then we can just talk with the lights off and try to fall asleep.” Gino mused, laying down as Mike nodded, reaching for the switch that was by the end of his bed. The older brother turned it off before flopping on his bed with a frustrated sigh, Gino smiled softly at that. He was happy that his and Kerry’s arrangements were so exciting for the family that the two brothers were impatient. That had only meant they did the right thing by doing this.</p><p>The night seemed to go on forever, but it wasn’t as dreadful as the two boys assumed it would be. With company and pleasant talks, the three of the boys talked each other’s ears off. Gino was fast asleep, head rested on his arm, laying on his side. Chris was the last to go to sleep, he was so antsy and happy that he kept getting up to go to the bathroom—after a few times Gino finally scolded him because the bathroom light kept shining in his eyes. Chris huffed, but he must have listened to Gino because afterwards there were no more unnecessary trips to the bathroom for the rest of the night.</p><p>The morning came early, too early for Gino but not fast enough for Mike and Chris who were already up at 4:30 when they smelled the coffee pot from the kitchen which had meant Doris was awake. Gino woke up two hours later due to Kerry politely sneaking his head in to see Gino asleep, smiling to himself, he made his way to Gino on the floor and carded his fingers through his fluffy hair which was the best thing Gino could possibly wake up to.</p><p>Gino slowly opened his eyes, seeing Kerry already up and ready to go. He wore his red mickey mouse crop top that would make Gino giggle with his jeans and cowboy boots. Gino was texan himself but man, oh man was Kerry a texan. Kerry’s hair was curly and laid at his shoulders, his bangs fluffy and Gino was thankful that Kerry knew to trim his bangs because he would express his annoyance when he couldn’t see Kerry’s beautiful green eyes.</p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Kerry joked, knowing Gino hated to look like he just woke up even if that’s exactly what happened. Kerry knew Gino loved to dress to the T at all times.</p><p>Gino didn’t let the joke get to him, he only smiled and playfully slapped Kerry on the arm which to his amusement was very difficult to hit. Dude was built like a damn rock, Gino should just start calling him Mountain.</p><p>“You’re not even that big, bet you can’t bench shit.” Gino playfully commented, obviously that not being the truth at all. He sat up, stretching as Kerry snuck a kiss on the lips only for Gino to laugh before kissing him back.</p><p>Kerry left the room so Gino could grab his bag and head to the bathroom so he could take a shower, do his hair and change his clothes.</p><p>It took Gino a short period of time to take a shower and change his clothes, the time consuming part being his hair. He had to blowdry, use his hair products and he was out of the bathroom. He wore a black button down with his golden necklace, wearing a random pair of pants with his black shoes that he randomly picked for the occasion. There was going to be a lot of walking, dress nice and dress comfortable Gino had thought.</p><p>Gino walked downstairs, his heart filling with joy as he had smelled the sweet scent of coffee, pancakes and seeing the smile on the family’s faces as they exchanged conversation early in the morning. Kevin spoke to Doris by the counter, Fritz read the newspaper by the table as Chris and Mike wolfed down their pancakes, cracking jokes with each other. David wasn’t here yet, so that must mean they’ve been waiting for David to arrive. Kerry had snuck up on Gino, the long haired man found it difficult to keep to himself and not being able to show affection towards his boyfriend but he knew it could wait. Gino smiled at Kerry, straightening his button down shirt.</p><p>“I don’t look like too much?” Gino questioned only for Kerry to confidently shake his head, looking at Gino with admiration.</p><p>“No, not at all.” Kerry smiled back at Gino before continuing, “We’re bringing Bo. You’re gonna ride with me, David, and Bo. Poor Kev’s gonna be stuck with mom, pop and the boys.” They both shared a laugh at that, Gino only hoped that Kev wouldn’t be stuck in the middle or else all hell would break loose.</p><p>It didn’t take long for David to come over, he dressed in a deep red and orange flannel that complimented his hair and the fall season with his jeans and of course cowboy boots. He had brought his tan colored cowboy hat of course.</p><p>The gang was ready to leave, going to their cars after Fritz said he’d lead the way on the road.</p><p>The ride was fun, the rock station playing softly in the comfortable silence as David drove in the driver seat. Kerry insisted on Gino sitting up front with David so Kerry could sit with Bo in the back, he didn’t want Bo to get stressed out during the car ride so everything worked out completely fine.</p><p>Gino would glance in the back, exchanging smiles with Kerry as the long haired man would kiss Bo’s head as he pet him. Bo obediently laid in Kerry’s lap, it warmed Gino’s heart honestly. Gino wasn’t much of an animal guy but he loved to watch Bo and Kerry’s companionship—there was something so pure and truly genuine in the way Bo really loved Kerry just as much as Kerry loved Bo.</p><p>As the family arrived in the parking lot, Mike and Chris dashed out the door and all that could be heard was a yelp from Kevin as the boys accidentally shoved past him in excitement to get a nice view of the festival. Kevin huffed in annoyance, dusting off before exchanging a look with David who only shrugged, with his hands on his hips he followed the two maniacs who so happened to be his baby brothers.</p><p>Fritz and Doris went into the maze first, Kevin following them in as he admired the surroundings. Kevin was always fond of the colors in fall, it wasn’t his favorite season—he loved summer way better but he could get used to this for a few months he had thought.</p><p>David wanted to go by himself and in all honesty, it wasn’t difficult to spot the 6”8 man. His cowboy hat made him at least 4 inches taller, Gino took note in this if they needed help in the maze.</p><p>Gino had entered with Kerry, the two maniacs and Bo. Mike and Chris didn’t exactly take this as seriously as Gino did, Gino tried to be the voice of reason, trying to map his way through the maze and Kerry stood in amazement. If it wasn’t for Gino, Kerry would probably get lost faster than you could say a one syllable word. Bo wasn’t helping either, he kept trying to eat things that weren’t edible.</p><p>Within minutes the boys got lost, just like how Kerry knew what would happen. They decided to stay where they were before they got even more lost, Chris and Mike were laughing their asses off at the absurdity of the situation. Kerry kept trying to teach Bo to act like a police dog and sniff their way out of the maze which only annoyed Gino.</p><p>“He can’t learn weeks worth of police skilled intelligence within a matter of minutes, Kerry. Give it a rest, please.” Gino huffed in irritation, he didn’t know if it was the slight cold breeze that irritated him because he didn’t think to get a jacket or Kerry’s lack of reason.</p><p>“He can do anything, anything is possible.” Kerry muttered under his breath, crossing his arms as he looked down at a confused Bo, whose tail was wagging. Kerry narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to use his jedi mind tricks to communicate with Bo. Gino could not believe what he was seeing, he looked at Mike absolutely dumbfounded.</p><p>“Babe, that’s not gonna work.” Mid sentence, Gino’s voice got quieter as he just realized what he had said in front of the two brothers. Sucking in his breath, he cursed under his breath as he rested his hands on his hips, bowing his head in embarrassment. Kerry pursed his lips, awkwardly looking at Mike and Chris who’s eyes were as wide as dish plates.</p><p>“Babe?” Chris was the first to speak, stifling a laugh.</p><p>Kerry tried to defend the situation, Gino interrupted his broken sentence that couldn’t even form as he closed his eyes, exhaling.</p><p>“If you don’t speak a word of this to Kevin or your parents, me and Kerry will take you two to the cheesecake factory, twice every month.” Gino had bribed.</p><p>“Twice a week.” Miked crossed his arms, negotiating like a professional.</p><p>“Don’t push your luck.” Gino pointed his finger at Mike defensively, cocking an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Deal.” Mike nodded, Chris agreeing to the negotiation as Kerry stood there, completely shocked.</p><p>“Welp there’s that,” Kerry exhaled, musing to himself before catching a specific cowboy hat that he knew it belonged to.</p><p>“David!” Kerry hollered, catching Gino’s attention. Gino put two and two together, automatically knew where Kerry was going with this. He patted Kerry on the back, “Good idea!”</p><p>“David!” All four boys hollered even louder, hoping to the heavens above that the biggest cowboy to possibly ever exist heard them.</p><p>“Yeah?” David shouted back, Chris yelling in victory.</p><p>“We’re lost, can you help us get out?” Gino asked very loudly. Kerry bit his lip in anticipation, squinting his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, what do you want me to do?” They heard from the redhead.</p><p>“Raise your hand, we’ll find you that way.” Kerry yelled loudly.</p><p>“You’re tall enough, it’ll be easy to find you. You’re a damn giant!” Mike added in, Kerry pushing him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Language!” Kerry scolded Mike who rolled his eyes, apologizing but obviously not meaning it. Kerry ignored him, huffing in annoyance but his mood was lifted as soon as he saw David’s arm in the air and the boys followed the hand, having to go through crazy paths, sometimes walking into each other and stepping on each other's feet that followed quick apologies.</p><p>It must have taken them an hour and a half or so but finally they made it, Mike and Chris dropping to the floor at the finish line, David rubbing his shoulder from the pain in having to keep his arm up. Gino and Kerry walked up to David, apologizing for the stupidity of the situation. Kerry looked back at Mike and Chris who laid on the ground with Bo, smiling softly to himself.</p><p>“Mazes ain't for everyone.” David shrugged, being so down to earth that he didn’t care that he had to stick his arm up for so long just for the sake of his brother and his boyfriend.</p><p>David sucked on his tooth, humming before a toothy grin showed on his features.</p><p>“So, babe, huh?” David joked, Kerry and Gino’s eyes going wide.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>